La Disposicion de Echizen Ryoma
by buchouslvr
Summary: Cuando Ryoma se encuentra en una situacion dificil, su orgullo podria mantenerlo a flote pero es Tezuka quien mantene su cabeza fuera del agua.


**A/N: yo comemze ha traducir este fic desde un buen tiempo atras, pero ultimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, eso no quiere decir que lo voy ha abandonar. Tratare primero de terminar de traducir Ojos En Mi para asi dedicarme ha este. Gracias por los reviews**

**atencion:** este fic contiene materiales de shounen-ai, relaciones entre chicos. si no te gusta eso, por favor no lo leas. no pierdas tiempo en leer lo que no te gusta.

**resumen: **(cogido del original, soy mala para los resumenes) Cuando Ryoma se encuentra en una situacion dificil, su orgullo podria mantenerlo a flote pero es Tezuka quien mantene su cabeza fuera del agua.

**parejas: **esto es mas centrado en Ryoma pero hay varios momentos de Tezuka & Ryoma. ( eso sera en los capitulos siguientes)

**disclamaciones: **the world of prince of tennis no es mio. Esta historia fue escrita y traducida por diversion.

**Title: The Dispossesion of Echizen Ryoma**

**Titulo: La Disposicion de Echizen Ryoma**

**Author: Sinnatious  
**

**Translator: buchouslvr**

**Capitulo 1**

Cuando Ryoma Echizen abre sus ojos debido al incensante sonido de su alarma reloj un martes en la manana, El no pudo dejar de sentir un presimiento de que algo muy importante iba ha ocurrir ese dia. Ese presentimiento era tan fuerte, que lo levanto de su estado sonoliento al mismo tiempo que El ,mentalmente, estaba tratando de recordar si habia cometido un acto fuera de lo ordinario. Los Juegos Nacionales ya culminados no habian tornamentos por el momento, ni actividades especiales del club –con el principio de otono, todas las actividades de tenis iban disminuyendo - , sin embargo las rutinas de practica y las reuniones de los miembros del club iban ha continuar hasta las primeras semanas de invierno. Sin ninguna promesa de reunirse con alguien, no examenes…despues de recordar su lista de posibilidades de que algo estaba fuera de lo comun, El aleja ese presentimiento aceptandolo como una nocion paranoica mientras acaricia distraidamente el suave pelo de su gato. Karupin ronroneo contentamente desde el sitio en que se encontraba, encojido contra su cuerpo.

Ojos café-dorados miran hacia atrás donde esta el reloj alarma. Por primera vez, el no se habia quedado dormido, pero si no se apresura , iba ha llegar tarde. Quejandose, Ryoma tiro para atrás los covertores y se arrastro fuera de la cama, frotandose los ojos mientras comienza con las mociones de la rutina mananera.

Cuando el estudiante de primer ano por fin se dirijio hacia la cocina, su padre ya estaba presente leyendo el periodico y su madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

"Buenos Dias, Ryoma, me imagino que has dormido bien?" Echizen Rinko pregunto animosamente.

"Hn, donde esta Nanako?" Ryoma pregunto, mirando desdenosamente su desayuno estilo americano. Era casi raro que su madre estubiera presente para el desayuno en vez de su prima. Con Nanako alrededor, ella se siente menos obligada hacer cada comida del dia y tiende a trabajar mas horas extra, la cual hay momentos de que ella puede pasar dias sin ver a su familia.

"Tu prima estara fuera de la ciudad por las siguientes semanas – ella fue a visitar a su tio y tia al campo. No te dijo ella?"

Frunciendo, Ryoma trato de recordar si Nanako habia mencionado algo acerca de eso poco dias atrás. Pensandolo bien, el recordo Nanako comentar acerca de un viaje, pero el habia dormido mucho por la mayoria de esa semana, que solo ha pasado por la cocina para servirce un vaso de leche e irse rapidamente hacia las practicas madrugaderas. " y sus clases?"

Su madre encogio los hombros. "Por el momento sus clases estaran coordinadas un poco diferente a su horario normal . Yo creo que estara ausente por pocas clases."

"Ha! Probablemente ella ha conocido a un chico bueno, y los dos se han fugado sabra donde!" Nanjiroh exclamo, tornando a la siguiente pagina. " Mi querida Nanako – ha crecido!".

" viejo estupido." Ryoma murmura

"Mocoso".

Ignorando a los dos, su madre continua "Ayer,ella quizo despedirse de ti antes de irse, pero tu corriste fuera de la casa antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo y tu no regresastes hasta que era muy tarde". Sin excusa alguna, cuando el habia llegado a casa, el paso mas tiempo discutiendo osciosamente con su padre, que ahora nota la ausencia de su prima.

"Che.". esas formalidades realmente no le importaban a Ryoma. Su prima no se fue de la casa definitivamente. No habia necesidad alguna de ponerse todo triste sobre eso. De todo esto, lo unico que significaria es que el, seguramente , no iba ha tener un de desayuno japones apropiado por unas cuantas semanas. Oh bien, el tendra que sufrir con la comida de su madre – la cual nos es tan mala, pero despues de comer los platos hechos por Nanako, el tiene que admitir que su madre puede ser osciosa en los quehaceres domesticos. El procedio rapidamente ha tragarse el desayuno en dos minutos.

"Come despacio o te vas a torar, nino" Echizen Nanjiroh dijo.

La boca de Ryoma estaba llena, lo cual no le permitio responder, pero si le permitio dar una mirada feroz – tambien se sabe que cuando Echizen Najiroh tiene hambre el resembla bastante a un marrano en la mesa.

" no muy lindo" el murmuro, retornando su completa atencion al periodico. Otra vez, Ryoma lo ignora, se toma su segundo vaso de leche, se limpia su boca con la servilleta y se prepara para irse. Si no fuera por el tenis, de seguro que su padre podria estar mas feliz teniendo una hija.

"Ya me voy" el dijo, agarrando su mochila y parando por la puerta para amarrar los cordones de los zapatos.

"Cuidate! Ten un buen dia en la escuela!" la voz de su madre emitia hacia el, aunque ella sonaba distraida por cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo en la cocina. Ryoma encojio los hombros. El suposo que estaba acostumbrado a las affeciones que Nanako le daba antes de dirigirse al colegio. "No es extrano que el obtuviera mas vibra maternal de parte de su prima que de su propia madre" Ryoma se dijo asi mismo. Probablemente, pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde que ellos comenzaron a vivir en Japon . La vida en America se siente como si fuera de anteanos - el no esta seguro si pudiera regresar otra vez a vivir mucho tiempo ahí. El nunca habia sentido nostalgia por su casa hasta que asistio al American Open.

Despues de un breve chequeo para estar seguro que en su mochila estaba todo lo que necesita, el se dirigio hacia las callejuelas, y por fin pudo caminar despacio hacia la escuela. "Seria bueno no asistir a las practicas de la manana, ya exageradas – como si no fuera suficiente que una cantidad de clases lo hagan cansar" el penso.

Una campanilla de bicleta lo alerto de la presencia de Momoshiro a unas cuadras mas adelante. " Oiiiii! Echizen!" el alumno de segundo ano lo llama, parando su bicicleta lentamente. " Quieres que te lleve?"

Sin decir nada, Ryoma tomo algunos pasos corridos y se monto en la parte trasera de la bicicleta, agarrandose de los hombros de su companero mientras se paraba medio derecho, habiendo perfeccionado el manubrio en los pasados meses, gracias a los paseos gratuitos con los otros regulares. Una vez que el chico primario estaba seguro, el joven alto de cabello en punta comenzo a pedalear rapido, aumentando la velocidad para ir a la escuela. Por primera vez despues de un buen tiempo, ellos podrian llegar temprano a las practicas. Oishi probablemente tendria un ataque cardiaco.

" Como te fue en el partido de ayer contra Eiji-senpai, Echizen?" Momoshiro llamo, el viento llevandose sus palabras, " No lo pude ver!".

"Eso es porque Arai-senpai te mantuvo hasta el intervalo de empate, no es asi?, estas aflojando el paso, Momoshiro-senpai?" Echizen reprende con una sonrisa fatua en su rostro.

"No estaba jugando en serio!" el joven de segundo ano protesto, haciendo un pequeño desvio brusco cuando medio se torno para discutir con su amigo de viaje.

"Hn…el partido con Kikumaru-senpai era aburrido. El utilizo toda su estamina en los partidos antes del nuestro."

"Duro como siempre," Momoshiro murmuro

El resto del viaje, la conversacion fue mas acerca de Kaidoh y hablando acerca de la pequeña hermana de Tachibana, a la cual Ryoma solo podria contribuir con comentarions vagos cuando preguntaba por su opinion, habiendo escuchado mucha veces antes la misma informacion en una manera poca distinta. Unos pocos minutos mas tarde, llegaron a las canchas de tennis de la escuela, con los muchachos de primer ano dirgiendose al cuartos de armario para cambiarse mientras Momoshiro ponia su bicicleta bajo llaves.

Las practicas en la manana estaban compuesta en hacer ejercicios lijeros. El tornamento nacional culminado, con el otono en camino y no expectativa en tener tornamentos de equipo hasta la primavera, la atencion cambio desde los entrenamientos de los regulares hacia el mejoramiento del juego de los miembros de primer y segundo ano. Personalmente, Ryoma lo encontro inactivo y aburrido, una buena parte del regimen de entrenamiento era hacer los ejercicios o jugar un partido con los de segundo ano, quienes, francamente, no eran un desafio para el. Los juegoas nacionales se sentia como un recuerdo distante. Aun tratando de mantener las cosas interesantes al jugar con su mano derecha –la mayoria del club ha entendido en realidad que uno de sus mejores jugadores es un muchacho de primer ano – niguno de ellos han conseguido en obtener un juego vencido de el, y sus servicios de juego se han convertido en una series de ases intocables. Por poco no vale la pena en recalentarse..

Las clases fueron tediosamente aburridas como siempre – Ryoma se puso al dia con sus materias, y solo le tocaba prestar un pequeña cantidad de atencion para estar alerta por algo que no ha escuchado acerca o en caso de que el profesor lo llame.

Las practicas de la tarde, por lo menos, eran mas interesantes, si el significado de interasante es horrificante. Inui quebro el contenido de unos de sus jugos, lo cual los regulares apenas lo evitaron. Los no- regulares han sido perdonados de tomar el riesgo, ya que Ryuuzaki-sensei ha insistido que los de segundo ano tienen que continuar con sus partidos y que no era posible si la mitad de ellos tuviesen dolor de estomago.

Ryoma se econtro atascado en jugar con unos de los amigos de Arai, cual nombre no pudo recordar, y todavia estaba completamente aburrido, aun jugando con su mano derecha. El hizo hasta el extremo de ponerse pesas en sus munecas y tobilleras, esperanzado de hacer el encuentro un poco mas competitivo.

En la cancha a su izquierda, habia una conmocion con Kikumaru and Momoshiro – parece que el no era el unico que se ha aburrido jugando con los de segundo ano. Los dos estaban teniendo un partido de dobles contra Arai y uno de los mejore de segundo ano, quien estaba ejecutando sorpresivamente muy bien – si solo Arai hubiese encontrado algun fallo menor en su combinacion-, pero estaban trabajando mejor de lo que se esperaba, hasta el momento en que los dos se pusieron nerviosos al encontrarse con dificultades inexperadas, agrabando lo cual hubiese sido un problema menor en uno mayor mientras renian.

En la cancha a su lado derecho, aparentemente Fuji estaba hallando placer en molestar a un Oishi nervioso en el equipo contrario, quien estaba entrenando a Kachirou, dejando al prodijio entrenando a Horio; Katsuo estaba enfermo ese dia. El subcapitan estaba poniendose irritado, el podia ver que Fuji no iba a intentar en tomar el entrenamiento seriamente, y los dos muchachos de primer ano estaban comenzando a cometer errores en sus juegos, tanto como la tension innatural entre los dos miembros mas amigables escalaba. Habia gritos en las cancha mas abajo, la cual sonaba mucho mas a Kaidoh comandando a Momoshiro que se callara y en la quinta cancha donde el resto de los miembros del club se encontraba haciendo los ejercicios, parece que alguien se ha caido sobre la basqueta de pelotas de tenis.

Ryoma no pudo culpar a sus senpai por estar aburridos. La entrenadora Ryuuzaki se ha ausentado temprano, dejando Tezuka a cargo de lo que parecia ser un barco en pique creado por el orden de disturbio menores de parte de los ya aburridos regulares y que el resto de miembro lo escalaron en mayores proporciones. Caos fue la descripcion mas significatoria de la practica en la tarde. El podia ver el capitan mirando de cancha en cancha atravez de la comisura de sus ojos, cejas uniendose apretadamente al mismo tiempo que el nivel del bullicio comenzo aumentar y cubrir los ruidos sordos de las pelotas de tennis.

Ryoma sirvio uno de sus ases, no poniendo mas atencion a su juego sino al sonido de la raqueta proveniente de las siguiente cancha que aumentaba hasta que era imposible no ponerle atencion. Parece que Momoshiro y Kikumaru han resolvido sus indiferencias y ganaron el juego 6-4, pero ahora se han puesto muy entusiasmado en su celebracion.

Sonriendo bonachonamente, el jugador potencial agarra una jarra semi-abierta de un enfermizo liquido de color morado. "Oye, senpai!, Atrapa ESTO!". El voleo el repugnante liquido directamente hacia sus energeticos companeros de equipo.

Kikumaru grito y trato de esquivar el proveniente projectil, pero eso provo inutil ya que la jarra se abrio y el reciente jugo de Inui se esparcio en toda su cara – e incidentemente sobre toda la cancha tambien. " ACK!, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO! MOMO, TE VOY A MATAR!"

La burlona risa de Momoshiro fue cortada por una voz estampidosa . "TODO EL MUNDO! DOSCIENTOS VUELTAS, AHORA!"

Finalmente Tezuka estallo.

El silencio inmediatamente se hizo presente, y un Momoshiro con mirada culpable y un Kikumaru cubierto de jugo, se lanzaron hacias las puertas de la cancha, mientras que el resto del club se apuraron en dejar los equipos y procedieron a seguir el ejemplo. El capitan significa caso serio. Doscientas vueltas era un castigo insano aun si hubiesen cometido algo muy malo como derramar el jugo de Inui sobre toda la cancha. Era un nuevo record. Aun asi, castigar al club completo?

Ryoma casi protesto, viendo de que el y su oponente eran probablemente los unicos en la cancha que no estaban haciendo ningun disturbio, pero el conoce Tezuka suficientemente para saber cuando el estaba muy irritado, y en esta situacion, un minimo murmullo podria doblar el numero de vueltas. No queriendo arriesgar el desplacer del capitan, el inmediatamente partio con el resto del club, insultando internamente su decision de adherir peso extra para el juego. Una mirada rapida a su companeros de equipo revela que el no era el unico – Kaidoh e Inui se miran que estan utilizando extra peso, pero la prosperidad de doscienta vueltas con pesas era todavia desalentadora. Parar y removerlas era muy tentador, pero de todas maneras el probablemente obtendria mas vueltas por perder tiempo, entonces el resultado inevitablemente seria el mismo.

Suspirando, el partio a correr alrededor de las cancha, rapidamente traspasando el desesperado trio de primer ano y uniendose al grupo de segundo y tercer ano.

Treinta minutos mas tarde, el estaba en su noventa vuelta y sus piernas comenzaron a quemar. Los de primer ano ya estaban cansados,forzados ha desaparecer muchas vueltas atrás, sus estamina todavian no estaban lista para el trabajo. Una buena porcion de los de segundo ano han comenzado a quedarse detras tambien, y otros estaban ha unas cinco o seis vueltas detrás . Los regulares estaban, como siempre, liderando el grupo, pero aun asi sus pasos han disminuido de alguna manera. Eiji se ha quedado atrás del grupo y el mismo Ryoma estaba solo ingeniandoselas en mantenerse al mismo paso que Momoshiro y Kawamura. El penso que no era justo esperar que el se mantubiera al paso de ellos con su pequenos pasos, pero habia poco que se pudiera hacer. El ha estado, despues de todo, careciendo de un buen ejercicio fisico riguroso.

A las 140 vueltas, sus piernas comenzaron a dormirse, y tambien Kaidoh parecia tener problemas. Mas de la mitad de los de segundo ano han desaparecido a ese punto y estaban tirados en el cesped, tratando the normalizar sus respiraciones. Tezuka les ha permitido, obviamente descifrando que hacerlos correr hasta quedar exhausto era un castigo suficiente por su mal comportamiento. La firme mirada en sus ojos, siguiendo a los regulares, indicava que ellos no recibirian niguna clemencia.

170 vueltas, y habia algunos de los no-regulares todavia corriendo, aunque estaban muchas vueltas detrás . Al la 190th vuelta, eran solo los regulares, y todos ellos estaban perdiendo mucha energia. Eiji se ha quedado detrás del resto del grupo, con Oishi corriendo a lado de el para hacerle compania. Momoshiro y Fuji estaban liderando, pero solo porque Kaidoh and Inui le han dado sus posiciones, finalmente sintiendo la tension de las pesas , Ryoma solo estaba apenas de frente de la Pareja de Oro.

Las ultimas diez vueltas fueron las mas torturosas. Las piernas de Ryoma se sentian de plomo y el inpetu era la unica cosa que lo mantenia corriendo. Sudor se deslizaba sobre sus cejas y su respiracion era aguda y entrecortada. Finalmente, el se arrastro hacia el final de las ultima vuelta, se desplomo en el piso, se tiro de espalda, desesperadamente tratando de introducir oxygeno en su cuerpo exhausto.

El pestaneo en sorpresa cuando vio que Tezuka estaba dandole su botella de agua. " Gracias", el escofina, sentandose y tomando saciadamente el liquido refrescante.

"Tu estabas utilizando muchas pesas. Tu no deberias de esforzarte mas de lo que tu cuerpo te permite solo por una practica ordinaria", Tezuka sermonio.

Ryoma sonrio un poquito afectuadamente " Che, y obtener mas vueltas por perder tiempo mientras me las sacos?, De todas maneras, kaidoh-senpai e Inui-senapi tambien llevan puesto mas de lo debido". El inclina su cabeza hacia la direcion de ellos. Seguro, el muchacho en forma estaba agachado, manos en las rodilla, tratando de respirar bien. La vibora inexhausta estaba tan cansada que hace sentir Ryoma un poco mejor acerca de su estado de cansancio.

Tezuka no respondio, parado derecho y dirigiendose hacia la colección de miembros del club arecostados en el cesped junto a las canchas. Los de primer y segundo ano que se habian descansado temprano, se han recuperado y estaban sentado, murmurando sus usuales comentarios acerca de los regulares manteniendose corriendo todas las largas doscientas vueltas. Ellos se callaron cuando el capitan estaba a punto de hablarles.

"Dejen que esto sea un leccion para todos ustedes – solo porque no hay ni un tornamento esperandono en el invierno, no significa que puedan volverse flojos durante las practicas! Jugueteaderas no seran toleradas. Espero que todos ustedes den lo mejor de si manana. No nos descuidemos. Se pueden ir!"

Los de segundo ano que se han recuperado , se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las duchas. Los de primer ano prosiguieron a poner en orden las canchas. Ryoma se sento en el cesped con los otro regulares por algunos minutos, tratando de recuperar energia.

Eventualmente, se levanto y camino hacia la casa del club para banarse y cambiarse, siguiendo a un Momoshiro conversador y sorpresivamente un Kikumaru perdonador. Nuevamente, no estaba en la naturaleza de Kikumaru de enfurrunarse seriamente, aun si el jugo raro de Inui era una de las razones. Y ha sido divertido. Aun asi, cuando los regulares tomaron posesion de los cuartos de cambio, todo el mundo dio a Tezuka un espacio grande y mantenieron su voces calmadas. Su capitan era estricto, ciertamente, pero era bien extrano que ellos lo habian irritado lo suficiente para obtener 50 vueltas, mucho menos doscientas. Ryoma cambiandose para ponerse su ropa de calle, no le puso importancia a lo que ellos susurraban.

"Oi Echizen!" Momoshiro lo llamo saliendo de las duchas. "hoy no puedo ir a comer hamburguesas – tengo que llegar temprano a casa".

"Esta bien" el respondio, no seguro del porque el junior estaba hablando como si se estubiera dando una disculpa.

"Te veo manana", Momoshiro exclamo al correr fuera del club. Ryoma se le quedo mirando, despues encojio sus hombros. De todas manera era mejor asi – las practicas han terminados tarde de lo usual y todavia estaba cansado de correr muchas vueltas. La idea de ir a casa, hacer su tarea, tomar un largo bano de agua caliente y dormir temprano era mas apetecible por primera vez.

El se despidio del resto de los regulares y comenzo su camino a casa. El clima estaba agradable – era otono, los dias todavia eran calidos, pero las noches eran refrescantemente fria. Era un buen clima para jugar tenis pero el lamenta que en realidad se va a poner frio muy pronto, y las canchas estaran cubiertas de nieve y las pelotas no obtendran un buen rebote. Aparentemente, el club seguira reuniendose regularmente hasta la primera nevada, al punto que ellos solo se reuniran los sabados para trabajar y hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio de la escuela, pensandolo bien, ese es el tiempo cuando los alumnos de tercer ano comienzan a dar las riendas a los de segundo ano, ya que los examenes entrantes de secundaria comienzan en ese tiempo. La boca de Ryoma frunce un poco hacia ese pensamiento. El iba a extranar en jugar con algunos de los de tercer ano - especialmente Tezuka. No importa si el gano el ultimo de sus juegos, habia sido el tenis que el disfruto a fondo y por eso el estaba ansioso de jugar otra vez, especialmente despue de ver que el capitan ha mejorado mucho mas en los Nacionales. Era una sensacion de novela para el, queriendo jugar con alguien despues de haberlo derrotado, pero iba ha ser un poco dificil cuando los de tercer ano se graduaran de la secundaria. Esperanzado, el por lo menos podria intentar en tener un juego mas con el capitan antes de su graduacion. Y talvez termine ese juego con Fuji.

Ryoma patea las hojas amontonadas alrededor de la callejuela y ajusta las tiras de su mochila en su hombro. Era demasiado temprano para estar pensando acerca del siguiente ano – por lo menos hay cuatro o cinco meses mas, antes de que los tercer ano se graduaran. El, entonces, se preocupara sobre eso. Y no era como si se van a desvanecer de las faz de la tierra. La verdad es que la mayoria podrian ignorar los examene entrante de la secundaria e ir directo al colegio secundario de Seishun Gakuen usando el sistema directo de transferencia. Al menos, academicamente se supone que es muy bueno, pero el no ha escuchado nunca acerca del equipo de tenis. Eso cambiara inevitablemente si Tezuka and Fuji junto con el rango nacional de la Pareja de Oro asistieran ahí. Ese pensamiento trajo una seca sonrisa a sus labios.

Absorvido en sus pensamientos, Ryoma no noto de que ya habia llegado a su casa. Fuera de su concentracion, era sorpredente ver la puerta delantera abierta – con su padre en el templo, su madre trabajando hasta tarde y Nanako ausente, el esperaba dejarse a si mismo entrar.

"Ya estoy en casa!", el llamo automaticamente, desamarrando los cordones de los zapatos en el vestibulo.

"Hey, hermanito! Bienvenido de vuelta a casa", una voz media familiar respondio.

Ryoma se puso rigido, sus ojos acaramelados se abrieron al momento en que levanta su cabeza, obteniendo una vista de lo que parece ser una version mayor de el, y posiblemente una de las ultimas personas que el esperaba ser saludado en casa

"Ryoga?".


End file.
